


Love is a Partnership

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [14]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, Smut, happy birthday midori, just some kinky good fun, midori gets fucked for his birthday, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Midori is stressed out from school and putting up with all of his roommates. Yuzuru suggests he come stay over at one of the Himemiya's summer homes for the weekend, just the two of them.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Takamine Midori
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Kudos: 18





	Love is a Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for so long I wrote it a while ago and got a friend to beta read it for me just in time for Midori's birthday. Enjoy!

The room was quiet for a moment save for the heavy breathing of a certain young brunette. It was humiliating in a way that made his entire body tingle. When Yuzuru had suggested they spend the weekend together so that Midori could get a break from his roommates he had half expected the weekend to be filled with a lot of drinking tea and maybe cuddling on the couch and watching some cartoons. When Yuzuru had suggested they try something different in their romantic time together, Midori was wary but willing. He was naturally wary about the things he didn’t know, but he trusted Yuzuru more than anyone else. When Yuzuru had even suggested that he’d be able to make use of his art skills on Midori he was full game. 

Yuzuru had been able to remain calm and composed when explaining what he had in mind. Only the briefest of blushes revealed that he might be worried about Midori’s reaction to his intimacy game. Under normal circumstances Midori would like to think that he would have said no and suggested they keep things ‘vanilla’. Just being able to share the same space as Yuzuru was a dream and their first time together had been amazing. The way Yuzuru was always so gentle with him and ensured that he was okay was reassuring to the less experienced boy. However, Midori had an entire weekend with Yuzuru and he was filled with negative emotions after being forced to deal with his roommates at ES. He figured maybe Yuzuru was also stressed and that this might be a good means of helping him relax. What Midori hadn’t expected was to enjoy it so much. 

Yuzuru had barely even touched him and he already felt out of breath. They had discussed things ahead of time but it didn’t stop Midori from shivering when Yuzuru had undressed him. His boyfriend’s eyes sharp in a way Midori only saw a few times. Like most teenagers Midori had found more than a few sites on the internet that talked about this sorta stuff and he half expected Yuzuru to use ropes to tie him up but instead the blue haired boy used green silks. He explained that silks would be fine enough and that if they used ropes that they might bruise Midori’s skin in a way that he wouldn’t be able to easily explain to his classmates when he went back on Monday. It was the summer and Midori wouldn’t be able to hide marks by wearing long sleeves. Yuzuru promised to try ropes when it got colder out and if Midori liked this kind of thing. 

Midori wasn’t sure yet if he liked it or not but he did like the way Yuzuru spoke about how pretty the green silk looked against Midori’s skin. Yuzuru guided Midori to the bed, offering a kiss before tying one of the silk ropes around Midori’s wrists, binding his hands behind his back. He then pushed him down to be lying on the bed, his bound hands trapped between his back and the bed. Yuzuru’s fingers were agile, lightly tracing Midori’s thighs and skipping past his growing erection. Yuzuru was taking his time exploring the expanse of Midori’s skin and deciding which position to tie him up in. By the time Yuzuru was finished making up his mind for the ‘masterpiece’ Midori would become, the second year was flushed with arousal and staring longingly at Yuzuru. Yuzuru tutted and told Midori that they hadn’t even finished with the prep work yet and to be patient. It felt agonizing to watch a fully dressed and calm Yuzuru grab up some more silks. That was until he couldn’t see Yuzuru anymore because his boyfriend tied one of the silks around his eyes next making the younger man whine a little before a finger being pressed to his lips silenced him. 

Midori could no longer see Yuzuru and his boyfriend didn’t make much noise either. He jumped, startled when he felt a hand on his thigh again and then felt the softness of the silk as Yuzuru started to tie his calf and thigh together forcing his legs to be bent. When Midori made a movement to close his legs, embarrassed at this exposed feeling, Yuzuru pushed his legs back open and Midori felt Yuzuru place himself between his legs keeping a hand on each thigh until Midori relaxed his muscles and let them fall open. It was like he was a perfectly wrapped present made of green silks just for Yuzuru to play with. The idea made Midori gulp loudly and his breathing come heavier. 

All Midori could hear was his own breathing and the hard thudding of his pulse until he felt Yuzuru’s lips at his ear. 

“How are you feeling, Takamine-sama? Do you remember your word?” Hearing his voice felt like a balm to Midori’s frayed nerves and he offered a little nod. 

“I-I’m okay, Fushimi-sama. I remember.” he breathed, his fingers and toes tingling with anticipation. “G-Green.” he stammered out, remembering the things that Yuzuru had gone over with him. 

As soon as he gave the go ahead he felt the lips along his ear move and he let out a startled sound as Yuzuru bit his ear lobe lightly. Midori never would have imagined how intense everything would be when he couldn’t see. It made things all the more surprising because Yuzuru was so quiet that Midori didn’t know what he was planning to do until he was doing it. Yuzuru’s gentle voice was further away now but it still sent shivers down his spine. 

“You look like a pretty little present just for me, Midori.” the silken voice uttered before Midori felt a single finger trailing down his neck and smoothing out some of the fabric. “Would my cute little critter like to become an even greater masterpiece?” he asked and Midori was all too willing to nod his head enthusiastically. He wasn’t entirely sure what Yuzuru had in mind but he’d do anything to keep that voice happy!

After Midori had assured him that he wanted whatever he was being offered the young man felt a weight on the bed. Yuzuru must have been climbing onto it instead of just observing him from the edge. His body wiggled on it’s own accord, not sure what was going to happen next until he felt Yuzuru’s weight on his hips. Midori couldn’t help but whine, feeling Yuzuru straddle him and his body heat feeling so close yet so far away from his very hard cock. 

Yuzuru tutted and placed a finger to Midori’s lips. “Only good boys get rewards. You don’t wanna be a bad boy, Midori. I can promise you that you wouldn’t like being punished.” Even though Yuzuru said, that Midori wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t like it. Still though he stilled his body even if his fingers were itching to touch him. Yuzuru had awoken a hunger in Midori that he never knew he had and now all he wanted was to consume and be consumed and touch and be touched and get to know every single inch of Yuzuru and have him do the same back. He never knew he could love a living breathing human so much. 

When Midori had convinced Yuzuru that he would be good the older boy finally got back to work. Midori felt the breath on his face before he felt the lips on his own, doing his best to kiss back with nothing but touch to go off of. Yuzuru’s tongue tasted of tea and sweet pastries. Midori moaned into the kiss as his boyfriend bit down on his lip. He felt all too soon when Yuzuru moved away from his lips and started to trail kisses down his body. Lightly peppering his cheeks and forehead with gentle kisses before nipping his Adam's apple with his teeth and making Midori jerk. Yuzuru’s soft chuckle was nearly inaudible as he turned Midori’s head to the side and started leaving hot open mouth kisses along his neck. The foreplay was driving Midori mad and Yuzuru hadn’t even touched below his waist yet! 

Midori was working up his courage to ask Yuzuru to please touch him when the blue haired boy suddenly bit Midori’s neck. It was lower near his collarbone and Midori yelped before it morphed into a moan when his lover continued to suck on the mark he just made. It would bloom into a lovely bruise later. Yuzuru wanted to mark Midori as his but also knew the boy would die of embarrassment if anyone actually saw them. Low enough on his neck meant Midori would just have to wear shirts with a higher neckline for now but it also meant Yuzuru would get to see the bruise and Midori would as well and Midori would get hot remembering where he got it. 

“Fushimi-sama.” the whine came. Midori was flushed and sweating despite the cool air coming from the AC. 

“Yes, Midori?” he asked, rubbing a thumb over the mark before letting his hands drop more. Midori opened his mouth to say something but as he did Yuzuru waited for that moment to pinch one of Midori’s nipples making him groan loudly. “What were you saying, Midori?” 

“Ah-ah! I-I…” Yuzuru was making it hard to focus on what he was going to say. Yuzuru seemed like a gentle person to others but in this moment he was cruel to the point of being ungodly beautiful. The butler continued to tweak one nipple while his other hand roamed down along Midori’s chest, leaving little red trail marks from his neatly trimmed nails. “F-Fushimi-sama! P-Please!” he begged, not sure what he was begging for. For him to stop so he could think or for him to keep going so he could forego coherent thoughts forever. 

Yuzuru seemed to go with the former finally releasing his nipple and stilling his hands to rest on Midori’s hips. 

“Yes, Midori?” He asked, still using his given name but letting Midori catch his breath. 

“P-Please, Fushimi-sama. C-can I--Would it be okay if I could look at you?” he asked meekly at the end. He was already forced to not be able to touch Yuzuru but he knew he could endure all the tormenting touches if it meant he could see Yuzuru’s face when he was doing it. 

“Very well, you have been very good since it’s your first time playing like this.” Yuzuru would reward Midori lifting the boy’s head to untie the silk around his eyes and letting Midori blink in the dim light. 

It was still light but the blackout curtains in the room cast everything in a dark haze. One of the lamps on the side tables was on and it allowed Midori to get a good look at his boyfriend. Yuzuru was still straddling him, legs on either side of his hips. He was still wearing a pair of black dress slacks but his shirt was gone allowing Midori to openly look at his well toned abs and beautiful arm muscles. His eyes intensely stared down at Midori with a hunger that Midori felt within his own body but the best part of all was the way Yuzuru continued to smile despite how much he must have wanted to feast on his bound prey. 

“You’re beautiful.” Midori found himself saying it without thinking and felt instantly embarrassed. He was tied up and having the kinkiest sex of his short life and here he was calling Yuzuru beautiful! 

All Yuzuru did was laugh, leaning back down to kiss Midori in a much softer manner than he had earlier. “Thank you, Midori.” he said before cupping his cheek and proceeding to kiss him again, this time invading his mouth and not pulling back from the kiss until both of them were out of breath, though Midori was less composed by comparison. 

Midori was still happy though to have his sight back and to be able to witness the light pink growing on Yuzuru’s cheeks. He was also acutely aware of the bulge in Yuzuru’s pants but didn’t say a word about it even as he subconsciously wiggled his hips. Yuzuru noticed though and quickly stilled them giving Midori a stern look that had the younger one gulping. 

“I-I’m sorry I-I just....” Midori turned his head to the side to try to recollect himself without Yuzuru’s gaze but of course the other took his chin to make him look back at him. 

“What is it?”

“I-I-” He knew from the last times they had sex that Yuzuru was always considerate and would never belittle him but it was still such a strange feeling to say his desires out load. “P-Please, I-I know we planned a longer scene b-but I want you, please.” 

Yuzuru seemed to ponder the request for a moment before a devilish look entered his eyes and he leaned back with a casual smile and purposefully rocked his hips down into Midori’s making his clothed ass rub along Midori’s aching dick. “You already have me, Midori. You’re a big boy. Use your words and tell me what you want.” 

He was going to die, he was seriously going to die for real this time. After finally getting stimulation on Midori’s neglected cock he was moaning and thrashed his head back wishing to grind up into that sweet ass, but he was fully at Yuzuru’s mercy. “P-Please, I-I want you i-inside me.” 

Yuzuru wasn’t going to let him get away with just that. If Midori wanted the game to be shorter than he had to work for it. He reached a hand behind him to grab Midori’s cock at the base, his thumb rubbing over the tip. “What part of me do you want inside of you? My fingers, my tongue, or….?” 

“I-I want your cock inside of me! I want Fushimi-sama to fuck my ass!” Midori screamed his whole face red but gods he would scream it again and again if it meant Yuzuru stopped teasing him. It seemed to have the desired effect because the man climbed off of him and off the bed. Yuzuru stripped off his pants while getting the bottle of lube from the side table. Midori tingled when Yuzuru removed his boxers and finally let his cock out. Even if Yuzuru had been seeming composed with only a faint blush his stiff dick let Midori know that he wasn’t the only one enjoying their game. 

Yuzuru caught him looking and smiled down at his captive boyfriend. “So shameless, Midori. You might just make me blush if you keep staring so intently.” he chided which caused the younger boy to glance away in case Yuzuru wasn’t just joking around and might not go through with giving Midori what he wanted, what he was aching for. 

Midori didn’t look back until he felt the weight on the bed again and as he turned his head he was met with Yuzuru’s lips. Kissing him was easy and effortless. Midori wasn’t sure if it was Yuzuru or kissing in general that made him feel like he was turning into something soft and squishy. His boyfriend knew what kissing did to him, the chuckle released from the navy haired man let Midori know perfectly well that Yuzuru was turning him to pudding on purpose. 

The kisses were softer than before. Probably meant to help Midori relax, which he did, his muscles relaxing until Yuzuru pulled back. He gave Midori one last kiss and brushed some hair out of his face. In his bound position Midori was unable to follow Yuzuru entirely with his eyes. The older man had gotten up to position himself down at Midori’s legs. Midori was expecting Yuzuru to start getting him ready but instead he yelped as he was rolled back. His back curled up and his head tucked into his neck making it impossible to really see anything outside of his own naked body. Yuzuru had positioned him so that his legs were on either side of Yuzuru’s head and his lower back was resting on Yuzuru’s chest to keep him in place half balled up. 

“F-fushimi-sama, w-wha--?” Midori tried to ask before silencing himself when he felt a single lubed finger poking the tight ring of his entrance. The position felt strange but not entirely uncomfortable and if it still meant Yuzuru was just gonna get him stretched out and ready than so be it, but Midori still pouted cause it felt like Yuzuru had been teasing him for hours already. 

Midori bit his lip to try and keep his sounds to himself as Yuzuru slowly pushed in his finger. Another hand came to rest on Midori’s side as both a means of calming and balancing him. Midori felt Yuzuru’s mouth on his thigh, kissing the skin there as his finger was allowed to slip inside. Midori let out a shuddering moan, his body nearly quivering. He bit his lip harder, muffled moans slipping out as Yuzuru slid his finger in and out, pushing more of it inside as he went before Midori let out a startled cry when Yuzuru bit his inner thigh. 

“No holding back.” Yuzuru ordered, kissing the place where he bit. “I want to hear you moan, Midori. I want to hear you as you give in to the pleasure.” His voice was like velvet, rich and soft in all the right ways. Midori figured he couldn’t very well get any more embarrassed anyway and let out a noise of agreement. “Good,” Yuzuru added before applying more lube to his hand and slipping a second finger inside of Midori. Midori wasn’t sure if he heard a chuckle or imagined it but he moaned Yuzuru’s name as he spread around his insides. 

Yuzuru was the only person Midori had ever been with so he had no way to compare him to anyone else but even then Midori was certain Yuzuru was the best kind of lover. He knew after just a short time all the ways to make Midori whine and squirm. He had found places inside of Midori that made him shudder and see stars that Midori hadn’t even known existed. It left Midori always feeling empty headed and hazy afterwards. Midori was certain Yuzuru’s talented fingers were partly to blame for that. Someone capable of such amazing art just had to have amazing fingers. 

Midori was already openly moaning and trying to rock his hips before Yuzuru even managed to hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. It was just a passing glance but it was enough to make Midori cry out. He definitely heard a chuckle that time. 

Midori felt the fingers come out, strange since normally Yuzuru would stretch him a lot more than that. Instead though a soft wet sensation was at his butt and Midori let out a wordless whine as Yuzuru’s tongue pressed inside of him. It felt like Yuzuru was trying to taste everything inside of him, the butler held both of Midori’s legs and delved deeply into Midori’s ass. The wet slurping sound was so lewd and hot and Midori was close, he was so close. He knew in this position he would come all over his chest and maybe even his face since he was curled up but fucking hell Yuzuru’s mouth felt amazing and he was starting to feel euphoric until he came crashing back down when the tongue was removed with one last wet sound noise. 

Yuzuru lowered Midori back down to his original laying down position. Midori could see his boyfriend again and saw him wipe away some of his drool. It was hot, way too hot. Even knowing where his mouth had just been Midori wanted nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips. He wasn’t given that though, instead he watched as Yuzuru finally positioned his cock at his entrance. Yuzuru held onto one of Midori’s legs, stroking the skin lightly while looking at Midori for silent permission. Midori had already done so earlier but he also loved how Yuzuru was both rough and gentle with him at the same time. He nodded, his eyes meeting Yuzuru’s in a wordless proclamation of love and trust. 

Midori’s toes curled, feeling Yuzuru pushing his tip into him. Midori felt a surge of excitement when he heard Yuzuru gasp above him. Yuzuru was always so composed and collected. He was in full control and it was a welcome feeling when Yuzuru finally showed off that he was human too. It made Midori feel thrilled to know he was capable of giving Yuzuru some amount of pleasure. 

All of Yuzuru’s patience in ensuring that Midori was well lubed and stretched was used well because he was sliding in easily. It wasn’t long before Yuzuru was buried all the way inside of Midori. Midori felt warm and full and he desperately looked up at Yuzuru and when those lovely pinkish purple eyes met his there was a twinkle of joy in them before Yuzuru bent down to kiss Midori deeply. 

Yuzuru pulled back, making Midori pout at the broken kiss but he didn’t have long to pout before Yuzuru was pulling out of him a bit before pushing back in. The older man kept a hold of Midori’s leg while the other was back to his side, holding onto Midori as he worked up a rhythm. Midori had no idea that he was such a temptation to Yuzuru, that seeing him flushed and hard and turned on beyond belief was making it nearly impossible for Yuzuru to just fuck Midori into oblivion. Yuzuru had to be careful with his critter after all. 

“M-More,” Midori moaned, panting and looking up at his lover. Sometimes Yuzuru was too gentle, even after tormenting him. “P-please, Fushimi-sama, I-I want more.” 

“Greedy,” Yuzuru chided him but moved to grab Midori’s hip and slide back in harder this time, pushing Midori on the bed closer to the headboard and making him cry out. After Midori’s plea Yuzuru held his hips in a bruising grip and got himself into a good rhythm. The sound of skin slapping on skin and Midori loud moans paired with Yuzuru’s grunts torn from clenched teeth was the soundtrack of their ‘game’. 

Yuzuru grabbed a hold of Midori’s weeping cock, stroking him up and down quickly to the rhythm of his thrusts. The sudden contact on his otherwise neglected cock was enough to make Midori yell, spilling his seed on to his chest. Yuzuru continued to fuck Midori’s ass through his orgasm, slowing his pace but not stopping. The feeling just made it all the more intense and once the last few tremors were over and Midori let out a breathy ‘green’ Yuzuru returned to his breakneck pace. Slamming back into Midori and letting him know how cute and good he looked like that. Midori wanted to wrap his legs around Yuzuru and force him in deeper, more, more, no matter how much of Yuzuru he got he always wanted more and he let out a shuddering breathe when Yuzuru groaned his name and a feeling of warmth spread throughout Midori as his boyfriend came inside of him. 

Yuzuru was leaned over him, panting and face flushed. The light sheen of sweat covering his body made him glisten in the pale light and Midori was once again certain that Yuzuru was the most beautiful thing in the world. Yuzuru propped himself up with his hands on either side of Midori’s head. The two of them stared at each other in their post sex bliss, neither one wanting to untangle themselves yet; or in Midori’s case he was physically incapable of moving but he didn’t want to anyway. 

It wasn’t until Midori shivered that Yuzuru smiled, giving Midori another gentle kiss before slipping out of him and pulling his body off of his boyfriend and the bed. He went to grab a towel hanging by the door and pat down his body as he walked back over before cleaning up Midori’s seed on his stomach before it could chill him any more, then moving to clean the seed leaking out of Midori’s worn out hole. 

Sitting on the bed Yuzuru started to untie the bounds around Midori’s legs letting him stretch them back out. Yuzuru stroked from his upper thigh down to his knee and back again on both legs a few times to help get the blood flow back. Midori couldn’t help but let out a half sigh half moan at the sensation. Yuzuru then pulled Midori back into a sitting position and undid the ties on his arms. When Midori was fully released the younger man grabbed Yuzuru by the wrist and pulled him down for a kiss. Yuzuru settled down on the bed, sitting beside Midori and happily meeting all of his enthusiastic kisses. 

Midori took full advantage of having his arms back and touched Yuzuru as much as he wanted. Fingers tangling up in his hair and trailing down his back roaming over his chest and abs and stroking his cheeks and arms legs. Midori was never gonna take for granted his ability to just _touch_ Yuzuru. By the time they separated they were both flushed and panting again. Yuzuru chuckled and brushed his hand along Midori’s cheek. 

“Do you hate being bound up that much, Takamine-sama?” he asked, reverting back to his normal way of speaking to him. 

“Hmm, no, it wasn’t bad I just really like being able to touch you too. It felt so one sided, like I didn’t even really do anything.” Midori explained as Yuzuru pushed him back down in a lying position. 

“You did plenty,” Yuzuru assured him as he went back to massaging Midori’s thighs. Soft fingers sliding over his skin and applying pressure here and there to ease the blood back into parts of his body that had been given limited flow while tied up. Yuzuru didn’t add anything else to ease Midori’s mind until he moved to his arms, massaging the tricep and working down to the bicep of his left arm, once reaching the hand he offered a kiss to Midori’s palm. “I enjoy it when you touch me. I also enjoyed watching you not being able to touch me.” he explained, smiling at his boyfriend. “Perhaps this is what they call a ‘predator’s instincts’? Seeing Takamine-sama bound up and begging for me was….exhilarating.” Yuzuru finally finished with a shy laugh. 

Being told all of that left Midori blushing deeply and turning his head away. “I-If you say so, I-I really liked the way you talked to me and touched me. It was really great.” Midori felt so lame with his words but he didn’t think he could think of a good way to tell Yuzuru just how great it had been. “But I still want us to do other stuff too! I don’t want to be the one always being spoiled on, I’m your boyfriend after all. I want to spoil you too.” he insisted, sitting back up and pulling Yuzuru close to him again. 

Yuzuru smiled and rested his forehead on Midori’s. “I promise to do my best and let Takamine-sama spoil me,” In the next moment though Yuzuru had Midori in his arms, holding him close to him. “But for now I’m going to give you a bath, okay?” 

Yuzuru’s smile was playful and Midori let out a defeated noise, hanging limpy in his boyfriend’s arms. “Urgh! Fine, but only because I don’t think I can walk on my own, but next time I’m going to spoil you, Yuzuru-senpai!” 

  
  



End file.
